love story
by saranghaexsuju
Summary: chapter 5 here!
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Story**

**Chapter 1**** – All About School**

_**In this story, lili isn't a rich person. she's just a normal girl like the others. **_

It's the first day of school in Mishima High. Some students are walking happily and are excited to go to school. Lili is enjoying the cool breeze of the morning wind when suddenly; a student bumped her and she stumbled on the ground but quickly rose up. Her expression was a combination of shame and anger. "What the-? Who the heck bumped me?" she said with anger in her face. Several students looked at her with a questioning look while others that saw the incident pointed out the boy, with raven black hair pointed at the back, hurriedly running inside the building. "Who the heck is he, do that to me, not only saying sorry!" she said. "He will pay for what he has done!" she added. She's going to knock the guy off when two girls held her both arms to stop her. "Lili, don't do that or else you'll be punished!" a girl with brunette hair said. "Yeah, Asuka's right. You'll be punished if you continue that." A girl with black-ponytailed hair added. "I know but, he bumped on me and I stumbled without even saying sorry to me. Isn't it a regulation?" Lili questioned while calmly breaking free from the girls' tight grip. "Uhm, Lili, don't you know him?" Asuka said with a disappointed look. "Huh? What kind of question is that? He's just the person that ruined my day!" Lili said with a questioning and uncomfortable look. Xiao, the black-ponytailed hair girl, was just going to answer when the school bell rang. The three were surprised by the sudden ring. "Uhm, we'll tell you later at lunch. Bye." Xiao said while waving a hand at Lili. She's left with a questioning look wondering what her friend's going to say then suddenly remembered the bell. She hurriedly left and went to her class.

It's the first class in Lili's classroom. The teacher arrived and the students stopped talking with each other. He introduced himself, "Ok class, I'm your first teacher and my name is Lei Wulong. You can call me Mr. Wulong or Mr. Lei. Before we start our class, please introduce yourselves". Lili is the first one to introduce in class. "Good morning to all of you. My name is Emilie de Rochefort. You can call me Lili if we're good friends." The students were amazed at her looks. Her posture is good enough to be a model. Both boys and girls have organized a fans club for her. When the next student came to introduce, Lili remembered something because of the hair of the student._ Hmm... Looks like he's familiar to me... That hair..._ _Aha! He's the one that ruined my day!_ She thought. "Good morning to all of you. My name is Jin Kazama…" _oh, Jin Kazama, huh? What an interesting name… ugh, what am I thinking?_ She chuckled. She crumpled a paper and threw it to the boy. The boy stopped from speaking and payed its attention to the crumpled paper and the teacher was surprised and picked it up. "Who threw this thing?" he questioned the students while holding the crumpled paper. The students looked at Lili. "Why?" is her only reaction. "Miss Rochefort, I thought you knew the rules in this school. Why did you do that?" Mr. Lei interrogated her. "Sir, I did that for him to pay for what he has done to me this morning. Perhaps, he should give thanks to me because that's just my revenge." She answered. "But you failed to follow Rule no. 1: 'respect others.' in this school so there's a regulation" the teacher answered. "Ok sir, I will follow your policy, but how about that man that bumped on me this morning? Won't you give him any punishment?" she pointed out Jin. "He is the grandson of the owner of this school, so I don't have the right to punish him." The whole class was surprised of what Mr. Lei told them. "Even though sir, he should also be punished because he's also a student here and he failed to follow Rule no. 17: 'fights or hitting each other are prohibited.' this school must be fair to the students. My fellow students, am I right?" The students agreed at what she said. "Whatever your reason is, I still don't have the right to-"he was stopped by Jin's voice, "its okay sir, Lili's right. This school must be fair. You can punish me for what I have done to her." _Huh? How dare he call me Lili after all?_ Lili thought in disappointment."Okay, this is my punishment for you two" he said. "Both of you will be staying here inside the classroom and you can't go out until our last class". "But-" Lili appealed but was cut-off by her teacher's answer. "No buts', that's my punishment to be fair. Is it clear?" both students answered 'yes, sir'.

It was their break time; Lili can't go to the cafeteria because of the punishment, the same with Jin. Then, someone offered food for Lili. "Uh, thank you, uhm..." she thanked. "Alisa... Alisa Boskonovitch..." the girl smiled. "Oh, thank you Alisa." Then the two talked with each other and after their talk, Lili found out that Alisa is a robot. She was surprised because she looks like a real girl. The boy was quietly sitting there in his seat. Another boy walked towards the quiet student. "Want some food?" he said. "Uh, no, I'm okay. Thanks for the offer." Jin replied calmly. "Oh, my name is Lars Alexanderson" the boy said. "And I'm-"he was cut-off by Lars. "Jin Kazama, Right?" "Yes, it's nice to meet you." Break time is finished; all the students went to their own classes. In all their classes, only introduction is what you would hear.

please review if you like the story! . ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – What's Happening?**

**(A/N: Sorry if you waited long for this and if this chapter is way too short because I'm just having a hard time thinking when I was writing this. .**

**Sorry for some irritating words, too.)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken 'coz if I do, I'll change the storyline of my favorite characters. :)**_

Its lunch time, Asuka and Xiaoyu went to Lili. "Psst! Lili, come here" Asuka called on to Lili. "I can't go there, so PLEASE, you two come here." she answered. The two sat on a seat near her and asked, "Why didn't you go to the cafeteria?" Asuka. "We're waiting for you but you didn't arrive." Xiao. Lili told them what happened, and the two were disappointed. "Why did you do that? Don't you know that he's the grandson of the owner of this school?" Xiao said. "I know! I just can't control my anger!" Lili almost shouted it. The other students' attention was caught. Luckily, Jin didn't hear what she said. "Mind your own business!" Then they focused their attention to what they're doing. "Uh ok, but what did you eat this break time?" Xiao said in a caring voice. "Alisa gave me some food." "Alisa?Who is she?" "She's the girl with pink hair and pink with violet dress." Lili pointed her out. Alisa went to their seat. "Hello, I'm Alisa. How about you?" she asked the two. "I'm Asuka, and she's Xiaoyu." Asuka introduced. "Hi, nice to meet you. You can call me Xiao" Xiao smirked. Alisa told the two that she's a robot in their little talk. Like Lili, they were shocked. The two were now close with Alisa like they have known much about each other. The three went to the cafeteria. "Uhm, girls, can you do me a favor?" Lili asked. "Yeah?" "Can you buy me some food?" "Sure thing!" "Thanks!"

At the cafeteria, the girl students were gossiping about what happened this morning. "Oh my God! Lili's making me frustrated this morning because of her issue about our Jin!" a girl said. "Yeah! She's so OA about it. How dare she make Jin punished!" another girl said. The three heard their chat. They went to the girls and asked them, "What did you say?" "Oh nothing! It's just about LILI's issue!" the two answered with the emphasis of "Lili". "Hey you! If you wouldn't mind, stop these gossips! If Lili was here, she might have beaten you up!" Asuka said angrily. "So what?" the girls said. With her frustration, she can't control her anger. Oh no! She's gonna beat up these girls. Luckily, someone gripped her arms to stop her action. Asuka tilted her head and saw a boy with blonde hair. "Hey girl! Watch your actions, huh? You might be expelled to this school if you continued that." He said with a British accent. Asuka pulled away from his grip and blushed. "Hmph!" the girls were frustrated and then walked away. "By the way, I'm Steve Fox. How 'bout you girl?" he said. "Uhm, m... my name's Asuka… Asuka Kazama" she said still blushing. "Well Asuka, It's nice to meet you this way, heh heh" he grinned. "How about you two?" "I'm Alisa Boskonovitch" "And I'm Ling Xiaoyu" the two girls grinned. "Hmm, nice names!"

Inside the room, Jin was saying sorry to Lili. "Emily, I'm sorry for hitting you this morning. I was late in my introduction to my grandfather's friends." "I'm sorry too, but I don't receive late "sorry"." But inside her, _oh my God, he's saying sorry...what should I do?... ugh, what am I thinking again?... Why am I thinking like this? Oh no. Don't say I'm…_ "Uhm, Emily? Are you okay?" Jin's face is just inches away from hers. Lili came back to her real world then was shocked. She moved away from her seat with her arms on her chest, "I... I'm okay a... and y... you don't care about it" she said looking away, blushing. The scene was cut when Lars called on to Jin, "Hey Jin, you're gonna eat?" "Uh yeah, please buy me some food." "Okay." "Thanks." Then he focused his attention back to her. "I'm really sorry about what happened this morning. I promise it won't happen again" he promised then went to his seat to do some business. "Promise it won't!" she said quietly then sat again on her seat.

On their way back to their room, Asuka, Steve, Alisa, and Xiao passed by Lars who was going to the cafeteria. Lars said hi and smiled at them. He looked at Alisa who's smiling, then smiled back. Alisa then, blushed. "Oh look! There's something between them!" Xiao said sarcastically. "Hey, what are you saying?" Alisa said still blushing deeper. "Whoops! I ain't saying names!" Xiao looked at her and smirked. "Someone's guilty!" Asuka added then grinned. "G... Guilty? I... I ain't g... guilty! I'm j... just asking w... what you're saying!" Alisa babbled and blushed even deeper. "Phew! Really guilty!" then they laughed. "Hmph!" she was really guilty with her actions then went to their room quick. They all laughed at her again. "Oh wait! Where's your classroom?" Xiao stopped laughing and asked Steve whose attention was with Asuka. They both looked at Xiao. "What?... Uhm, I was with the same room as Alisa." he answered. "Oh! Okay!" Then they arrived at where Steve's room is. "Can you please give this to Lili?" Xiao handed Steve Lili's food. "No problem." "Thanks!" then the two went to their room and waved a hand Steve. He also waved a hand and winked at Asuka. She then, blushed and look on her way.

_**A/N: Now, I am so excited about the next chapter. Don't worry, I'll be working on it. Please review. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Forgiveness**

Alisa was talking to Lili when Steve headed to them and gave Lili her lunch.

"Um... Excuse me, do I know you?" Lili asked some kind of annoyed.

Steve would answer but he was cut by Alisa.

"He is Asuka's suitor." she chuckled.

"W-What? Th-That's not true!" Steve babbled.

"Haha... Just kidding! You're guilty!" Alisa laughed.

"Actually, I just met them earlier at the cafeteria. Xiao handed me this and she wants me to give this to you." he said.

"Oh, well then, we have a new friend. Am I right?" Lili reached a hand to Steve. He then, accepted it and said,

"Exactly!"

The two decided not to tell Lili what happened to the cafeteria 'cause she might get angry. After that, lunch was over. All the students went to their own seats.

"Well, free time is over (sigh). I really thought Steve was Asuka's suitor, haha..."Lili murmured to herself.

It's getting noisy in their room. Lili's starting to get annoyed so she shouted at them,

"Will you please shut up your stupid mouths?" they went silent.

She sighed

"Finally! Silence" she chuckled.

Just then their teacher arrived carrying a lot of books. She had her blonde hair neatly tied and she has cerulean eyes. Lili's wondering what subject she will teach them.

"Good afternoon class! I am Mrs. Nina Williams and I will be your Math teacher"

_Oh no! Math! The subject I hate the most!... _Lili thought to herself then sighed.

_Okay, math. But... why her? I mean... She looks like a strict teacher s_he mumbled again.

"Hi mom!" Steve grinned.

Everyone was flabbergasted then stared at him.

"Yeah, I'm Steve's mom" she looked at Steve, "you should consider me as your teacher 'cause I won't give you high grades even though you're my son unless you work hard for it like the others. Understood?" she eagerly said.

"Uh... Uhm... R-right" he was a little bit abashed.

"Ok class. Perhaps you introduced yourself in all your subjects this morning..."

"...you'll introduce yourself as I point on you as we start our class. Is it clear?" they were scarcely relieved because several of them hate introducing themselves in front.

Nina wrote an equation on the board then pointed to the student by Lili's side. She has light complexion and her hair is brown. Her brown eyes wear red glasses. She stood confidently and said,

"My name's Julia Chang." then she went on the board and answered the equation.

Before she could answer it, Nina asked her something.

"Wait. Chang? Do you know Michelle Chang? You looked like her!"

"Uhm... Ma'am, Michelle Chang is my mother. Is there something wrong with her?" she answered politely.

"Oh nothing, I just remembered her. Well, forget about it and answer that."

(After a few seconds)

"Oooh..." all of them were amazed.

_Oh, I could be a friend of her so she can teach me math. L_ili mumbled then smirked.

All of their attentions were caught by a knock on the door. There stood a lady with short brown hair hung above her shoulders. She had her dress fit that her curves are shown.

"Hi Auntie!" Steve then again grinned. All of them glared at him.

"What?" he said."Will you please shut your mouth?" they all threw these words unto him.

"Okay, okay! Cool down!" he said mischievously.

"Hello there my handsome nephew! How are you?" she said with this flirtyish act.

"Ehem! Anna, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Williams asked.

The students didn't mind about their conversation. Lili talked to Julia.

"Hi." Lili said.

"Hello!" Julia replied.

"Uhm, do you love Math?"

"Well... Kind of... Why?"

"Can you teach me sometime?"

"Uhm... Sure!"

She wanted to ask so many questions but their teacher announced something.

"Class, who wants to write this on the board?" she's holding up a book.

"Uhm... Me!" Lili volunteered.

"Well, Ms. Rochefort is it, right?"

She nodded then walked towards her teacher then she pointed some paragraphs with check. After that,

"Class, I'll just meet an important person. I'll be right back. Copy your lecture... and also be quiet. Understood?" she left the room.

"Yes ma'am!" they all answered.

Lili looked at all the paragraph with check.

"Oh my! There's too many! It's more than five pages." she mumbled then, heaved a deep sigh.

Before she could write on the board, someone call her name.

"Lili!" She looked back and said,

"Who's that?"

"Uhm... Me." she shook her head and saw Jin raising his hand.

"W-Why?" Lili asked with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Steve and Alisa noticed it.

"Um, how long do you think is our lecture?" Jin asked.

"Um, m-maybe it's more than five pages. Why?" she answered.

"Oh nothing. I was just trying if you would answer my question." he smiled at her.

"Well, okay." she blushed slightly then started to write on the board.

She had just finished 3 pages when their teacher arrived.

"Miss Rochefort, have you finished the lecture?" Nina asked.

"Uhm... Ma'am, I have only finished 3 pages."

"What? 2 pages only? I thought you would finish this. I can't believe it!" Nina frowned.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry if I have only finished 3 pages because..." Lili was cut by Jin's voice.

"Because we want her to write it slowly so we could follow her. But still, even if she writes fast, she would not finish more than 5 pages in just an hour."

Nina held her forehead with both her hands.

"Sorry about that Ms. Rochefort. I just had a trouble earlier."

"It's okay ma'am, just as long as you asked for forgiveness." Lili smiled.

Jin thought of something.

All of their classes are over.

"Finally! End of the day!" Lili sighed delightedly.

The other students were happily talking to each other.

Jin went again to Lili and said, "You said you'd forgive someone if he/she asked for forgiveness. Why don't you forgive me?"

"Because... Because you asked for it late."

"Even though... I still asked for it"

"If I forgive you, you would stop this."

"Yes."

"Okay, okay. Now, I forgive you. Happy?"

"Really? Yes, thanks!" Jin noticed that his hands were holding hers.

"Uhm... Sorry." They both blushed.

On the other hand, Lars greeted to Alisa.

"Hi. I'm Lars."

"Hello. I'm Alisa." they smiled then talked with each other.

"Well, well, well, something's happening here. Is it Valentine's Day yet? Love is in the air. Hahaha..." Steve stated sarcastically.

The four students looked at him and said, "huh?"

"Oh nothing! Just continue your business." he chortled.

**Ok, I thought this chapter is good enough. But then, after I have read it all, it's silly (I think). LOL. Forgive me if you too, think this is silly. BTW, Review please. =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! I wrote this immediately because I'm really inspired by a TV Show. It's title is MaraClara. It's about high school life. Here it is. Enjoy, read, and review. =)**

**Chapter 4 – Secrets**

All the students went their own way home. Asuka, Xiao, Alisa and Lili went home together. Jin, Lars, and Steve were at their back. They're like bodyguards but not really.

"Uhm, why are these boys following us?" Lili murmured.

"Maybe, they're guarding someone." Xiao said.

"Lars for Alisa, Steve for Asuka, and Jin for Lili." she added.

"What?" the three shouted.

It caught the boys' attention.

"Heh heh... Looks like they're talking 'bout us." Steve laughed.

"Hey there! We're not following you. It's just that we go on the same direction as you." Lars spoke.

"We're not talking about you." Alisa answered.

"Really?" he mocked.

The girls fastened their walk because of frustration until they reached the condo. (They all live on the same condo)

"Let's have a game." Asuka urged.

"What game?" Xiao enquired.

"Truth or consequence!" Alisa answered.

"Yeah, that's fun!" Lili said.

"Wait, where shall we meet?"

"Uhm, I know! How 'bout if we meet at the 1st floor? Then, we talk about it there." Lili encouraged.

"Fine with us." they laughed.

They went to their rooms then changed their clothes.

Lili was going to the 1st floor. She was finding her cellphone in her pouch when someone bumped her again.

"Gah! It just happened this morning. Then, it happened again." She was stunned when she looked up.

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to-... Lili?" it's Jin again.

"W-Why are you here?" she spoke with frustration.

"I'm renting on a room here. Why? Is there something wrong?" he answered.

"N-nothing. Just asking." she blushed a little.

"Oh well, I gotta go. My friends are looking for me." Jin walked towards the elevator.

"Uh yeah, me too." she walked away.

When she reached the 1st floor, she eagerly saw Alisa and Asuka.

"Hi! Am I late? Or your just early?" Lili uttered.

"Uhm, your on time but still 29.9 seconds late." Asuka looked at her watch then jeered.

"You really counted it?" Lili chuckled.

She sat on a seat then told the two what happened.

"Do you know the reason why I'm late? It's because 'it' happened again."

"What 'it'?"

"The incidence this morning. The incidence where in Jin beat the living daylights out of me. It

happened-... speaking of!" she was cut when she saw him sit on the table next to them.

"Uhm... Lili? Are you inlove? Because 'it' is a big issue for you. " Asuka said.

"Yiee, she's inlove!" Alisa blurted

"Inlove? What the- what do you mean inlove?" she almost shouted it that the boys on the next table heard it.

"Hey Jin, looks like SOMEONE's inlove with you." Steve emphasized the word "someone".

Jin removed one of his earphones and asked, "What?"

Steve sighed and said, "Oh, nothin'. I said your nice." He's a little bit frustrated.

"Come on girls. We need to-... Wait, where's Xiao?" Lili asked.

"Oh, Xiao. She said she'll just meet someone outside." Asuka uttered.

"Well... Whose room shall we go?" Lili said."Uhm... How about in my room?" Alisa encouraged.

"Sure! What's your room number?"Lili asked again.

"I'm in room 105."

"Let's go!"

They went to Alisa's room and sat on the bed.

"Where's the bottle?"

"Here!" Alisa handed them a plastic C2 bottle.

Asuka spun the bottle then it pointed to Lili.

"Truth or consequence?"

"Uhm, maybe, I'll go with consequence?"

"Okay, I have an idea. This is my consequence." Asuka gave her an evil grin.

"Say... 'I love you Jin!' loudly." she said.

"Wh-"

"Hep! No reactions if you're not guilty!" the two grinned.

"I love you, Jin." she said quietly.

"Louder."

"I love you, Jin." neither loud nor soft.

"Louder."

"I love you, Jin!" she yelled it loud.

"Haha... I know... You'll say it." the two grinned again.

What they do not know was that at the next room was the three boys again. They're in Hwoarang's room, their friend.

"Hey Jin. Someone's really inlove with you. Haha..." Steve laughed.

Jin was writing something then plucked one of his earphones... again.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

"Gah! Whatever! I said continue your work!" Steve was frustrated again.

He didn't know that Jin heard what he said even earlier. He also heard what Lili had yelled. He just laughed silently at all of what he heard.

"Hey Steve! Who is it?" Hwoarang asked while playing a computer game.

"It's Lili. She's one of our classmates and I think she is inlove with him because of some reason."

Steve whispered to Hwoarang's ears.

"Oh."

On the other hand, Lili acted like she's frustrated but inside, she was also laughing quietly at these thoughts.

The next one is Asuka.

"Uhm, truth?""Do you love Steve? Yes or no." Lili eagerly asked.

"No." Asuka answered calmly."Really?" Alisa interrogated.

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?" sarcastically.

"Fine. You got me! I had a crush on him but I still don't know if I love him." she smiled.

"I know you'll mean it... Haha..." they laughed.

They spun the bottle again then it pointed to Lili.

"What? Me again?" she urged.

"Yeah. Truth or consequence?" Asuka asked.

"Okay. Truth."

"Do you have feelings for Jin?"

"I'll tell you the truth but please don't say this to anyone. This is just a secret, okay?"

"Yep!"

"Uhm, okay. I don't know what I'm feeling now. Whenever he speaks to me, I always feel nervous. It's like I'm gonna lose consciousness. I wanna fall unto him."

"Oww... You're inlove girl."

"You really think this is love?"

"Yup."

Just then, Asuka's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Asuka." it's Xiao's voice.

"Xiao? Where are you?"

"I'm here at the 1st floor with my mother. I'm sorry, I can't go there because there's an emergency. My mother said we'll have a reunion tomorrow night and we'll be the one to set the meeting place. I'm really sorry about this. I'll go with you sometime."

"Oh."

"Okay, I'll go. Bye."

"Bye."

"Is that Xiao? What did she say?" Lili asked.

"She said she can't play with us because they have a reunion tomorrow night. They will be the one to set the meeting place."

"Oh well. We can continue this until Xiao has a time." Alisa said.

"Okay, fine. Even if you haven't been pointed by the bottle."

Asuka and Lili went out of the room then to their own.

**(sigh) another silly chapter. But don't mind about my silliness. Please still review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Arrgh... So many problems to work on: Theses and studies... x_x**

**Very tiring... -. -**

**I'm thankful I can still update this. (Even though a long time was being used)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of its characters. These are owned by Namco._

**Chapter 5 - The Rumor**

As days pass by, things were changing, like, Lili and Jin's friends united so now, they're all in one gang. The day has come when Lili went to school late.

**Lili's P.O.V.**

Another morning of waking up early has come. I was blinded by the bright light coming from the window pane. I closed my eyes for a while then heard the rattling of my alarm clock. I tried to stop it without opening my eyes. After it, I heard a knock on the door calling my name.

"Lili! Hey, Lili!"

I slightly moaned to answer it.

"Hey, Lili! Aren't you going to school? It's already 7 in the morning. If you won't get up, I'll go to school NOW without you."

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. My eyes grow big learning that it's already 7:02am.

"Oh no! I'm late! Asuka, wait for me! I'll just take a bath, quickly!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." I heard Asuka click her tongue hearing my quick footsteps.

After 15 minutes, "I'm done." I opened the door and saw Asuka's annoyed face.

"Let's go!" I dragged her to the elevator with my long-sleeved Monegasque school uniform.

(Sigh) I'm starving. I didn't eat breakfast. -. -

**End of Lili's P.O.V.**

As they reached the school, they parted their ways.

When Lili opened the door of her classroom, Mr. Lei greeted her, "Good morning

Ms. Rochefort. What time is it now?"

Lili looked at her watch and said, "Uhm... 7:24?"

"Well maybe you know that the start of our class is 7:00 in the morning, right?"

"Uhm... Yes... sir."

"Why are you late?" he said in a slight angry voice.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear my clock alarm at 5 so I'm late." she explained.

"That answer isn't reasonable. Stay there in the corridor until-" Lei's angry voice was cut by Jin which appeared on the doorway by Lili's side.

"Pardon me sir, I'm late."

"You two, stay there in the hallway until I finish my class. Understood?" their teacher frustratedly closed the door.

The two was stunned by their teacher's reaction then sit silently on the floor.

"Well... You're late. Why?" Jin broke the silence.

"Uh... I didn't notice the alarm of my clock. How about you?" Lili answered with a question.

"Oh well, I really wanted to experience being late so I woke up at 7." Jin chuckled and looked at the window across them.

"Oh." she was still looking at his "angelic" face.

Jin noticed it and looked at her.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

She shook her head and said, "Uhm... Nothing." she flushed red.

He looked again at the window and watched the clouds being blown by the wind.

They stayed still until the door opened and Mr. Lei go out of the room. He looked at both of 'em and said, "You can come in. I've finished my class. You can copy your lecture from your classmates." he was calmer than before.

"Thank you sir." both answered politely.

As they come in the room, they were hearing murmurs about them.

_'Is it true that they were?'_

_'What? Jin was courting Lili? Wow!'_

_'They were dating?'_

_'I can't believe that they would come up with each other!'_

_'After all of their issues!'_

_'What a cute couple!_

Lili was starting to get disgruntled and said, "Er... Excuse me. Are you talking about the two of us? Well, if you do. Stop that rumor or something, okay? Because it's NOT true or funny." Lili smiled a little and gave the students a faint look.

Well, Jin was not affected by these rumors. He just ignored them.

She sat on her seat next to Julia, put her face on her hands, and then sighed.

"So, how's your chat with the boy?" Julia whispered.

"Eh? What are you saying?"

"The boy... Jin. How's your chat with him? Does he speak romantically to you?" she added an evil grin.

"What are you talking about? By the way, who started those rumors?" she said irritated.

"Well... Fine. If you don't want to answer me, it's okay. It's your own PRIVATE life." Julia gave her an evil smirk.

Lili answered by giving her a grouchy look.

After that, their next teacher, Mr. Bruce Irvin came in and greeted them "Good morning class." Then, as usual, they will copy their lectures on the board, and then listen to their teacher and blah blah.

It's time to go home. Lili and Jin's friends have a plan. They will say that they would go home early and leave the two of 'em inside the room so that the two would walk home with each other. Hwoarang, one of Jin's friends was a transfer student and he doesn't know the plan so he was also left there. He has a trifle crush on Lili. He saw her arranging her books and preparing herself to go home.

"(sigh) Now, I won't have company with my friends. I wish someone would go with me."

He went to her and asked if he can go with her.

"Hey girl, can I go with you?" Hwoarang asked.

"Uh... Sure!" she answered.

Jin also asked her permission if he can also go with her.

"Hey Lili... Can I also go with you?" Jin asked.

"Oh sure!" she smiled.

Hwoarang got a little bit of jealous because he thought that she likes Jin.

"I need to compete with Jin to get Lili's heart." Rang spoke to himself

As they walk out of the campus, both boys are at the either side of Lili. They didn't know that the whole gang was just behind bushes, secretly watching the two. They lied that they're going home early. They were shocked when they saw Rang at the other side of Lili.

"What's Rang doing there?" Xiao whispered.

"I thought Steve said the whole plan to him." Julia whispered, too.

"Wait guys! I will tell something to you. Listen first!" Steve confidently said.

"What?" all lent an ear to Steve.

"Did you know that... Rang has a crush on Lili? That's why I didn't tell him the plan so he would also have a chance to get Lili's heart. There's going to be a competition here." Steve chuckled.

**A/N: Okay. I've decided that I would stop at chapter 5 for now. Maybe in summer vacation, I can update this again. But please, still review. =3**


End file.
